In My Eyes
by S h i b b i e
Summary: AU: Differing POVs on Shikamaru and his transaction to becoming a Chuunin. “… things were changing Shikamaru was going to break off and leave you behind… and it made you feel uneasy inside. He was your anchor and without him you’d surely float awa
1. POV: Ino

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.   
**Author's Note:** Is a slight AU, not an expert in Naruto or Japanese customs please forgive any stupid mistakes. Beta is welcome. Is written in second person…obviously. I know it doesn't suit many people but it's just my preference in writing.  
**Summary: **"…- things were changing Shikamaru was going to break off and leave you behind… and it made you feel uneasy inside. He was _your_ anchor and without him you'd surely float away."  
**Pairing:** Undecided. Suggestions? Slash or Het.  
**Reviews: **Always welcome!

-----------------------------

Nara Shikamaru – you have known him all your life. 

You had always known him to be the lazy kid with the short attention span. He was smart of course; you never doubted that but just how smart you never knew, not until Asuma-sensei had tricked him into participating in an IQ test. Over 200 he said, which apparently made him some sort of a super genius. Though, it didn't change much. If anything Shikamaru used it as an excuse to do even less. 

So you guess none of you saw it coming when it was decided that Shikamaru would be a chuunin. Well you knew you didn't see it coming you weren't sure if _he_ saw it coming. You knew sensei might have hoped for it and that Chouji may have believed it but Shikamaru was… hard to decipher. He would easily let you know when he was bored or if he found you troublesome but to know how he felt beyond that… He was a puzzle, one were you had all the pieces but there were so many you didn't even know where to begin putting them together. 

He enjoys watching the clouds though, strange but true. Not something you expect from a super genius. You remember asking him why he did it and he just shrugged and said "Because it's simple" and you had continued to stand there waiting for an elaboration that never came. You didn't get it then and you're not sure if you even get it now. 

…Shikamaru is the simplest complex person you have ever known.

You have your differences; the two of you couldn't be anymore opposite. You'd call him boring and old whenever he pulled out the shougi board and he's roll his eyes and shrug whenever you talked about Sasuke. But he had always been your rock, with his steady, reluctant presence. That's the way things have always been in your life – but - things were changing Shikamaru was going to break off and leave you behind… and it made you feel uneasy inside. He was _your_ anchor and without him you'd surely float away.

----------------------------

You and Chouji are playing audience to Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei's latest shougi match. 

"Ah Shikamaru" Asuma-sensei sighs leaning back to stretch, "looks like you've beaten me again" 

"I don't know why I even bother with you anymore" Shikamaru replies matter-of-factly, no trace of arrogance in his tone.

Asuma-sensei just laughs heartedly "Well, I guess after today you won't have anymore time for out little matches …hmm?" 

You notice a ripple of emotion move across Shikamaru's normally uninterested appearance but in a blink of an eye it's gone. "I guess not" 

Your uneasiness grows. 

"Will you be gone long?" Chouji asks spitting bits of chips everywhere. 

Shikamaru just shrugs leaning forward to rest his elbows on the board. "This is all so… troublesome; I should have given up earlier"

You feel it is your turn to say something, _what_ you aren't sure and it is at this moment a small, brown bird lands directly in front of him. 

"Ah duty calls" and Asuma-sensei stands. 

With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru slowly rises to his feet and you stare up at him and you think he's changed on you; somehow he'd grown up when you weren't looking - even though you had never left his side. 

* 

"Shikamaru!" you call before the distance separating you from him grows too far, he stops, glancing over his shoulder, "be careful" you finally say after a brief pause. 

He doesn't reply though his eyes linger a moment longer like he is waiting for you to add more. Then when it becomes apparent that you have nothing more to say he raises a hand slightly like a final salute and without a second glance he moves slowly but steadily until he fades into the distance.

*

"It feels like the end of something, doesn't it?" You turn to your companion, who was oblivious to the impact his words were having on you. 

"Yeah, it does" you pause, chewing your bottom lip slowly, "Chouji?" 

"Hmm…?"

"Don't…don't become a chuunin too soon, okay?" you say, before quickly turning away. 

He contemplates an answer before turning towards you and saying "I think you'd become a chuunin before I do, Ino." 

You smile even though a part of you feels like crying. 

"You want to play a game of shougi with me while we wait for sensei?" 

You nod but before you follow Chouji back, you cast one last glance at the path; still empty. You aren't even sure, of what it is you're looking for anymore.


	2. POV: Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.   
**Author's Note:** Is a slight AU, not an expert in Naruto or Japanese customs please forgive any stupid mistakes. Beta is welcome.   
**Summary**: "He should be thanking _me. _In fact, I should be made chuunin because of that. If it wasn't for me, nobody would have thought Shikamaru was any good."  
**Pairing**: ShikaIno

**POV:** Sakura  
  


---------------------------------

Nara Shikamaru – there wasn't very much you knew about him. 

You've learnt many of his supposed faults from Ino who complained about him more then you talked about Sasuke, which was really saying something. Apparently he was lazy, inconsiderate and completely lacked self-motivation but you, knowing Ino for as long as you have, have noticed that she did tend to exaggerate at most times. 

But it seemed Ino may have had a point in this case as you remember his match in the chuunin's 3rd exams. It wasn't as heart-pumping as Naruto's and neither was it as highly anticipated as Sasuke's but it had its own subtle way of captivating the crowd. Nobody expected much and you had to admit, neither were you, the only person that seemed excited was Ino. But as Shikamaru reluctantly moved onto the grounds, after being pushed, and the match began you couldn't help but feel yourself being drawn in. 

There was something about him and his nonchalant demeanour…

You remember Naruto jumping in after his bout, screaming and yelling as he ran towards Shikamaru, who was slowly stretching and watching the skies. You sighed and rolled your eyes, wondering why Naruto couldn't just mind his own business. So you were a little surprised when Shikamaru simply looked at him and murmured a few words which stopped Naruto in the middle of his outburst. 

You were mildly impressed; there were few people that could shut Naruto up without resulting in physical violence. 

And you had to admit, despite the circumstances in which the match ended, Shikamaru was worthy of the chuunin title, no one could have possible foreseen that strategy he had come up with, let alone counter it.

But there were times when you couldn't help but wish that Shikamaru wasn't a chuunin… 

*

…like this one.

"Why is Shikamaru a chuunin and I'm not?" Naruto whines while you, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei head towards the training grounds. "He didn't even win his match!" he pauses "I won my match! And technically," he points to Sasuke "you didn't win yours either. Gaara ran" 

Sasuke, being not much of a talker just glares at Naruto. 

"And he's _so_ lazy" he continues, oblivious to Sasuke. "He didn't even want to be in that match, _I_ had to motivate him." 

You mean _push…_

"He should be thanking _me. _In fact, I should be made chuunin because of that. If it wasn't for me, nobody would have thought Shikamaru was any good."

"How many times do we have to go through this…" Kakashi-sensei sighs, "It takes more then power and strength to be a chuunin. What is the point of being the strongest ninja when you have nothing up here" he taps his temple. 

"Wah?" is Naruto's reply. 

"I think you just proved his point" Sasuke finally says and you can't help but laugh.

Naruto frowns, his forehead furrows as he is, apparently, in deep thought. And for a few moments you are blessed with his silence but unfortunately for you such sanctions never last long. 

"Oi! Shikamaru!" You look up; following the direction of Naruto's out-stretched hand. 

The latest chuunin addition was just exiting the village's hospital when he was spotted. 

"Have you been injured?" Naruto erupts, excited by the idea that the chuunin may have failed at his mission. But as you and the rest of the team move closer you notice that there is not even a scratch on him. 

Not one to easily abandon an idea, Narutp pokes and prods at the slightly annoyed looking Shikamaru who lazily bats at the flailing hands. "No" 

"Liar! Then why were you leaving the hospital?" 

Shikamaru sighs like it conveyed a great deal of energy to participate in this conversation, "There was this female ninja" and Naruto nods, waiting for him to continue "and… she was….injured" 

"You picked up some random female ninja?" Naruto exclaims like Shikamaru had committed a terrible crime. "What if it was a decoy in a trap?" 

"She wasn't" 

"But what if it was!"  Naruto continues, his voice getting louder.

"…She wasn't"  Shikamaru continues in that same bored tone, his eyes glancing up to look up at the sky.

"But…" 

"She was injured…"   
  
"So?"  
  
" I couldn't just leave her," and Shikamaru shrugs and the conversation apparently ends as he is already walking away. 

"Wow, that's so… noble. Damn him!" Naruto says, more to himself then anyone else. 

And you figure it isn't worth the effort in pointing out that just a few minutes before Naruto was complaining about him. 

So instead you watch, amused at Shikamaru strolling casually away, like he had all the time in the world and you think idly to yourself that you wouldn't mind having someone like Shikamaru in your team. A composed, thinking personality between hot-heads. 

--------------------------------

**A/N: **

****

**RurouniGochan**, I know you dislike my POV because it's hard to follow at times but it is a technique I'm use to and I think it may be a little too hard for me to switch now. But maybe if you gave it some time for you to get use to, I know this isn't a POV used often you may be able to work with it but if you can't, I might change to first persons. Thank You for reviewing. 

Thank you also to **Anra**, **Distant Soul** and **The**** Prime Minister.** Your comments and feedback were great!


	3. POV: Chouji

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.   
**Author's Note:** Is a slight AU, not an expert in Naruto or Japanese customs please forgive any stupid mistakes. Beta is welcome. Is written in second person…obviously. I know it doesn't suit many people but it's just my preference in writing.  
**Summary: **"…- things were changing Shikamaru was going to break off and leave you behind… and it made you feel uneasy inside. He was _your_ anchor and without him you'd surely float away."  
**Reviews: **Always welcome!  
**POV:** Chouji 

------------------------------  
  
Nara Shikamaru – he was your first real friend…still is, at least you like to think so.   
  
*  
  
"I wish I was brave like Naruto or a great fighter like Lee or even cool like Sasuke" you say sitting against a tree trunk, empty wrappers in your lap. You were spending a rare afternoon with Shikamaru as he lay, not far from you, watching the clouds. "But most of all," you brush the crumbs off your knee, "I wish I was smart like you"   
  
"Don't compare yourself to other people, Chouji" your companion says, arms crossed to support his head. "You are who you are and despite what you think now, that's the greatest compliment I or anyone else can ever give you."   
  
If it was any other person you would have denied it but it was Shikamaru and he has never led you astray. So for a brief moment you welcome the encouraging words.   
  
*  
  
You were so happy when he became chuunin it was almost like _you_ had passed too. 'That would show all the doubters' you remember thinking, all those who passed Shikamaru off as an underachiever. But as you clapped and cheered, louder then anyone else, when Shikamaru accepted the vest you couldn't help but notice the apprehension behind his eyes.   
  
 You and only you saw behind the mask he slips on whenever an unfamiliar situation presented itself, when he'd lay back and observe behind distant, uninterested eyes but it was hard to do so now when he was the one under scrutiny.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I can't wait to be a chuunin!" You exclaimed, during your early days as a genin.   
  
"I can" Shikamaru replied, strolling beside you.  
  
"I'd think it be great" you insisted. "We'd get to go on these exciting missions instead of the old boring ones we do now."   
  
"I like the boring ones…"   
  
"And then we could be heroes and then the people would love us and they would never call you lazy again! And they'd stop teasing me for being fat!" You continued, completely losing yourself in the moment.   
  
"I don't care what people think", he paused, "and you shouldn't either."  
  
"But you could be a hero" you persisted; imagining all the great things Shikamaru could and _would_ do.   
  
"and then what?"   
  
"What do you mean?" you said confused.   
  
"What happens after I become a hero?"   
  
"Well, you'll be remembered and your achievements will become great legends parents tell their children as bedtime stories."   
  
"You don't know that."   
  
"Neither do you" you shot back, not knowing what else to say.   
  
Then he sighed and looked up at the sky, like it held all the answers, "I'd rather be an unknown soldier then a forgotten hero"   
  
"Why are you being so cynical Shikamaru?"   
  
He sighed again before suddenly planting himself in the middle of the pathway, his gaze never leaving the skies. You looked over your shoulder to see if anybody was coming and when you didn't see anyone you sat down beside him.  
  
"Do you remember Chouji, when things use to be… simpler?"   
  
"No" you admitted, not really sure what point he was trying to make.  
  
"I use to dream of flying a lot, when I was younger. You know, be up there with the clouds, I guess a lot of kids do." You didn't but you decided not to say so. "Then you grow up and all sorts of hardship and expectation get thrown onto your shoulders and I guess you just can't dream about flying anymore...." *  
  
And from that point forward you had decided that Shikamaru was and still is the smartest person you had ever met. You didn't need a stupid IQ test to prove that.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Is being chuunin all you thought it'd be?" you ask him, regrettably pulling his head back down from the clouds.  
  
"Yeah" he says, sitting up to face you. "That's why I hate it."  
  
"Do you think I'll ever be chuunin?"  
  
"You deserve it more then me – you'd appreciate it"  
  
Your long overdue, heart felt conversation is sadly cut short when a peculiar looking bird lands on Shikamaru's left shoulder.   
  
"Sorry" he says, looking disappointed.   
  
You shrug like it's no big deal, "duty calls" and you offer a small smile.  
  
"Yeah," but he doesn't smile back.  
  
He rises to his feet and you notice the disillusionment in his stance. And you wonder what sorts of hardships have been thrown onto his shoulders.  
  
"I hope you dream of flying again!" you call out suddenly to him.  
  
He stops immediately, turning back to face you and for a moment just stares, amazed. "Me too," he finally says and smiles.  
  
*  
  
Left alone with your thoughts, you look up at the blue sky, decorated with fluffy white clouds when you notice a flock of birds flying in the opposite direction from Shikamaru's path. You smile up at them as you like to think that's some sort of metaphor.  
  
------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** * - this is based and is very similar to one of my favourite Johnny Depp quotes. Because he is a God and I worship the ground he walks on.


	4. POV: Asuma

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto.   
**Author's Note:** Is a slight AU, not an expert in Naruto or Japanese customs please forgive any stupid mistakes. Beta is welcome. Is written in second person…obviously. I know it doesn't suit many people but it's just my preference in writing.  
**Summary: **"…- things were changing Shikamaru was going to break off and leave you behind… and it made you feel uneasy inside. He was _your_ anchor and without him you'd surely float away."  
**Reviews: **Always welcome! Many thanks to those who have reviewed. You rock my world!  
**POV:** Asuma  
  
-----------------  
  
Nara Shikamaru – You never understood why Shikamaru preferred to sleep in class rather then listen to the important things you had to say.   
  
He asked you to play shougi with him one lazy afternoon when even you couldn't be bothered to do much. You warned him that you were quite the player and that you wouldn't let him win just because he was a student. He just shrugged and set up the board.   
  
And he beat you...   
  
...several times...  
  
...continuously.   
  
You remember looking over your shoulder to make sure nobody witnessed your shameful performance to a twelve year old child.   
  
To this day you're still unsure of where you went wrong in those games.   
  
If only he had the time to teach you now.   
  
You look down at the untouched shougi board and move your first piece forward.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Now students" you said, settling down on the soft patch of grass under an old oak tree, "what is your favourite type of ending for a story." It was simply enough, have they open up to you.   
  
"Romantic endings!" Ino squealed, clasping her hands together, "where the handsome guy gets the beautiful girl" she sighed. "Like Sasuke and me"   
  
You nodded "that was…nice. Chouji?" you interruped before she launched into a long winded speech about how many children they would have and what their names would be.   
  
"Happy ones, when everyone can just live happily ever after. _And_ for Christmas they'd all gather around a giant table and have turkey!" You smiled and patted Chouji's head affectionately.   
  
_Chouji - the eternal optimist._   
  
Then you looked at Shikamaru who wasn't even paying attention, head tilted looking up at the sky.You didn't think he had an answer, so you didn't both to ask.  
  
"Honest ones" he said suddenly when you were about to change topics.  
  
"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Ino demanded.   
  
Shikamaru shrugged, "I like… honest endings." He vaguely elaborated.  
  
"That's a stupid answer!" Ino declared, crossing her arms while Chouji stared at him almost in awe, and for a moment so were you.   
  
-  
-  
  
"Did you know Shino has bugs living inside of him?" Kurenai said, taking a seat beside Kakashi who was thumbing through an old book. "Like actual bugs _living_ inside of him"   
  
Gai sighed, strolling over to the seated teachers. "I wish Neji would be a little more like Lee." He admitted. "He's just so… alone."   
  
"I have one of those too" Kakashi added, his attention never wavering from the book.  
  
Complaints about the students happened often but it was all in good banter.   
  
"What about you Asuma?" Kurenai turned to you, "Oh right. The motivationally challenged Nara"   
  
You shake your head, digging through all the old junk you keep stored in your otherwise unused desk. "A diamond in the ruff" you replied, pulling out the IQ test you had been looking for.   
  
---------------------------  
  
_Who knew that would be the beginning of an end?_  
  
You inhale deeply from the cigarette as you sit alone in front of the board watching the unmoved pieces waiting for the opponent who you knew, would never come.   
  
_You didn't._


End file.
